


Pen Pals

by slashluvr2998



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Charmed (TV)
Genre: Cute Kids, Friendship, Kindergarten, Letters, Pen Pals
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 11:59:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8055475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashluvr2998/pseuds/slashluvr2998
Summary: Xander and Piper are assigned to be each others pen pals.





	Pen Pals

Dear Piper,

teacher says I have to rite to you even though your a girl, but she says that cooties can't be catched from far away so I guess it's okay. My name is Xander Harris. I live in Sunnydale California. Im five and like school because my best friends Willow and Jesse are there. what about you. you like school?

,

Xander

* * *

Dear Xander,

I do not have cooties! Boys have cooties not girls! But my teacher is making me write this too. My name is Piper Halliwell. I live in San Francisco California and Im also five. I don't really have friends at school but I do have two sisters Prue and Phoebe. They're like friends sometimes sometimes their mean, but we play. I lik school, but I lik home more I love baking with my mommy and my sisters. You have sisters or brothers?

Piper.

* * *

Dear Piper,

I dont have any brothers or sisters I always usedta ask my parents for a brother or sister but they said no and they always seem very angri so I stopped it's okay beause Jesse is my brother and Willow is my sister. It's only at night when I have to go home that I want one ninimore I wish my mom would bake with me but she always so mad or sad lately even when I tri to chear her up. I wish I new how to cher her up. What you like to do? Willow said I should ax you,

Xander

* * *

Dear Xander, I already told you silly! I like to bake with my grams and my momy. I like to play withh my sisters. but I also like to go to the park and eat ice cream and play games and I like when my Daddy is home and he's not mad too. He seems more made lately. I don't know how to make himm happy either. Do you like Halloween?,

Piper.

* * *

Dear Piper

I like Candy, all candy it's nummy gooshy goodness. im going to be a ghost this year, I think willow is too. Have I told you about Willow? She's going to be a ghost too. Jessie doesn't want to though he's going to be a the arme like he's Dad. He's dads cloehes are too big on him so he going to buy him a custom. I wish my parent would buy me costume but they said that I had to go as a ghost like I did last year. What are you going to be?

, Xander

* * *

Dear Xander,

Prue is a big meanie face. She took my doll and she wouldn't give it back even after I asked to to very nicely. She bg and mean and I dont' like her anymore. But I do like candy. I'm going to be a princess with a big pink dress. I love trick or treating and now it's only 5 days away. I'm so excited! Grams told me to give you this piece of candy.

* * *

**Please tell if you would like me to continue this story and if you do you want me to keep writing somewhat age appropriate or if you want me to at least spell things right even if a five-year-old wouldn't necessarily do so.**


End file.
